1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a frame assembly for a snowmobile, and more particularly to an improved rear frame assembly for a snowmobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical snowmobile includes a frame assembly, a drive assembly including an endless drive belt for propelling the snowmobile, and a slide rail unit that supports the drive belt. The frame assembly carries an engine which powers the drive belt through a suitable transmission and drive mechanism.
Typically, a pair of front skis depends from the frame assembly for steering the snowmobile. A steering handle extends to the rider's area from the frame assembly so that the rider can operate the steering handle. A steering linkage couples the skis with the steering handle. The frame assembly also includes a rear portion, which is formed of a plurality of connected pieces extending over the drive belt and supporting the operator and passengers.